My Strange Love Story Remake
by AnnieK1994
Summary: Sarah Spiers was your average 16 year old teenage girl living in Santa Carla. She like many girls had her eye on four biker hunks from The Boardwalk known as The Lost Boys. She like many girls was desperate for one of these bad boy hunks to notice her. What happens when more then one suddenly notices her? This is a Remake of my old one as I didn't like it
1. Chapter 1

In Santa Carla, California the situation is always different at night as well as deadly and not in a good way. Truth was that Santa Carla had gained a reputation as being the "Murder Capital of the World" and for good reason. People tended to disappear mysteriously as well as dying mysteriously also. Santa Carla surprisingly enough was one of the safest places during the daytime but like I mentioned earlier that was strikingly different when it came to night.

Due to the fact that it was a playground for a local biker gang who strangely only make an appearance at night. These boys ruled the boardwalk. They came and went as they pleased, picked up whatever girls they wanted and did whatever the hell they wanted when they wanted to do it. I myself found they to be all gorgeous in their own way. There were four of them and their names were David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul.

David who I assumed to be the leader was tall at least 6'2 with a white mullet, a short beard and ice blue eyes. He was always seen wearing a very nice black trench coat and dark jeans along with black boot, black biker boots since they all owned motorbikes.

These were not just any old motorbikes but were classic motorbikes such as Harley's which could give any local biker's motorbike a run for their money.

David always walked around the boardwalk with a sly smirk on his face as if he and his boys knew something that none of the Santa Carla locals knew.

The next cute guy in this mysterious biker gang was Dwayne. Dwayne was also tall at least 6'0-6'1 but not as tall as David. He had long black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. However unlike the others he had a darker skin tone. As if he had some native American running through his veins. He also appeared to be quieter than the other boys but he was just as cute.

The next hottie in this line of good-looking fellas was a guy by the name of Paul. He was the same height as Dwayne or maybe a little taller. Paul was known around town as being the rockstar of the group. Since he both loved rock music, looked like one and danced like a rockstar as in throwing his head around to rock music. I liked the fact that he like the other boys didn't care what everyone else thought about them. He was looked like a rockstar with his mane of blonde hair, striking blue eyes. He was also dressed like one with a tuxedo jacket with tails, tight white jeans, an ACDC belt and a bunch of bracelets on one wrist and a silver circular earring in one ear. He also had the tough black biker boots just like the rest of them.

Finally there was just one other member of the gang and that was a good looking guy by the name of Marko. Marko was the smallest but appeared to be the most friendly of the bunch. He was 5'11 at the most but his style was unique. He had blue eyes with what appeared to be green specks in them. He also always supported a grin which would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. Despite his height, it was his style that stood out. He had long curly blonde hair that looked like it was short at the front but from behind people could see it was in fact long, just tied back. He was known to be the mischievous one of the group. He also had a jacket that looked like it had been sew together with patches of all different colours and symbols. It looked really cool.

This certain bunch of men were known around the boardwalk as being nothing but trouble. They'd walk into shops which they knew they had been already been barred from for causing trouble just to piss the owners off. They were known around town as The Lost Boys. Guys hated them while most girls fawned over them I myself being one of those hopeless girl desperate for even one of them to be interested in me. So far no such luck however maybe someday my luck will change.

For those of you who don't know me. My name is Sarah, Sarah Spires. I am 5'6 with deep violet eyes and long straight blond hair. I have lived in Santa Carla all my life. I have one little brother Tommy who I adore. Don't get me wrong the pair of us fight like cats and dogs half the time but we still love eachother. I love nothing more than spending time with people I love or performing and hanging out with my youth theatre company.

Tommy is 14 years old. He is about 5'4 with green eyes which he got from our mother and blonde hair which again he got from our mother. He loves nothing more than hanging out with his friends and listening and creating music. He is actually in both the school band and his own small band called Fizzle kids. They are a rock cross rap band. I'm very proud of my brother as he along with both my mum and myself has been through so much.

You see three years ago we lost our dad and my mum's soulmate in a car accident. He was just popping out to pick up some late night dinner when a drunk driver hit him. He died instantly. Ever since then my family has had its ups and downs. Yet we have pulled through it together.

The other amazing person in my life is my mum Cheryl. She works two jobs with dignity just to keep our family afloat. After my dad passed she was heartbroken but thanks to both myself and my brother she came through. She was 5'6 like myself with violet eyes and long blonde hair. People often commented I look the spitting image of my mum and I liked it. She loves nothing more than spending time with her children and watching us on stage doing what we love weather it's my brother with his band or myself with my youth theatre company.

Like I mentioned I was in a youth theatre company that took teens from the age of 14 to 22 years old. The company was called Evolution Theatre Company. It was known for being one of the best if not the best youth company in the United States alone. Entry to the company was by audition. There were approximately at least 100 people at the auditions which were held once a year. Competing for just 35 places. It was tough but once you were in that was when the party started. We put on an average of 5 full scale productions a year. The YTC was a big commitment but well worth it when you saw a positive reaction from an audience after a show. As well as bringing the show to the big stage. The YTC not only accepted people from Santa Carla but the surrounding area also. There was over 60 members. We are lead by three amazing drama as well as dance coaches called Una, Clare and Christine who is also an expert in making films so we got to do that as well as theatre. Our group has done so well that we have even brought our productions to places like Canada and London. We last year won the Youth World Drama Festival with one of our productions I played the main female lead while one of my best friends played the main male lead. Due to our win we not only had the current title but were hosting the next festival and we are hoping to win Being in the YTC is like being in another close knit family.

The YTC was set in a house on the outside of Santa Carla. The house looked like a old mansion yet on the inside it was a house of chaos but in a good way. Before and after drama classes or rehearsals we would hang out in the house. Talking, playing games and listening to music.

The house was like I said looked like a normal house. It was an old mansion with everything you could think off for its students.

There was a games room which we could use before and after drama class. To play games and hang out in.

It had a sleeping den to use if we were tired after drama which never happened as we were always on a high yet it was always in use after a show when we slept over and celebrated as well as on Saturday nights after drama class.

Then there was another great room which was the movie boot. Here we watched plays and movies to help us with our characters as well as just watching movies for the crack.

There was also a dance studio where we could practice dancing for a show as well as stage combat. As well as a small stage to do small shows and practice for bigger ones.

Finally there was the best room in the house known as the kitchen. This amazing room was always miraculously filled with snacks much to our amazement.

Right now as I'm explaining this to you it's half eight at night and I'm on my way to Evolution to do some last minute rehearsals for Dracula since we only had two day till the opening ceremony took place and the festival kicked off

As I'm walking down the boardwalk I spot The Lost Boys parked on the left side talking to eachother and laughing. I couldn't help but admire them as they were just so gorgeous. They then all swerved their bikes and took off, driving locals mad as they nearly ran them over. I then continued on my way to rehearsals.

When I arrived I met the rest of the bunch and we began rehearsals. All seemed to be going well as me and one of my best friends Lana were sitting listening to them practice one of the songs in Dracula which was 'No Light' by Florence and the Machine. As we were sitting their quietly chatting I decided to mention The Lost Boys.

"There so cute aren't they" Lana gushed "I know"

"Hey girls what are you talking about" Our friend Mike said walking over. That's when I realised rehearsals were finished and people were packing up.

"Just talking about The Lost Boys" Lana said as we got up to help pack up.

"Girls just be careful of them there is something strange about them"

"Yeah, yeah Mike you're just jealous of their good looks" Lana teased him. He was about to make a smart comeback when Una decided to make an announcement.

"Right guys well done tonight, the plan for tomorrow is to meet here once again at the same time as tonight and give one whole run through of the play and the our opening ceremony pieces, no stopping this is a full tech and dress rehearsal so I expect you to be in custom" "Afterwards you guys may as well stay over since the next day is the opening ceremony".

"Sure" we all chorused, knowing well that our parent's wouldn't mind since it was summer holidays so no school and since it was the Worlds. So we all packed up and headed home. As we were walking outside Lana suddenly asked me would I like to grab a lift home. Knowing full well that Santa Carla was dangerous at night I agreed and we headed off.

As we were passing the centre of town. I spotted Marko and the boys.

And then drove on. Lana and her mum dropped me off and my house. I thanked Lana and her mum Caroline and headed inside.

As I entered I could see both my mum and Tommy were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hi Honey how was rehearsal?"

"Great we are ready as we'll ever be"

"You guys will do great you always do" my mum replied pulling me into a hug when I took a seat on the couch. We then continued watch the film. After a short while I began to feel sleepy so I headed to bed. as I was drifting off I couldn't help but think once again about the boy. I ended up dreaming about them too.

I awoke the next morning to the blasted sun shining through my window, having forgot to close the blinds last night.

"Dam" I muttered sleepily. I slowly got to my feet and through on a pair of clothes. I decided to wear a white top with the words 'Bite Me' since I we were doing rehearsals for Dracula. followed by dark blue jeans and my favourite pair of sneakers.

I decided not to wear any jewellery knowing that I would have to remove it in rehearsals. For the rest of the day I spend time drawing as well as practicing lines using my script. I then remembered that I had promised Clare that I would give Lou his gifts as he was no doubt going to promote in one crazy way or another after rehearsals.

So I then headed to rehearsals. We spend the rest of the day doing a full tech and dress rehearsal. Once everyone was packing up I headed to Lou's Bar to give him his surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

When got to the alleyway where Lou's Bar was located, I could see a few local bikers hanging around outside, leaning against the wall. I became hesitant as I didn't fancy being their next target for their so called fun.

Thankfully as I got closer I could see the main door man and body guard Frank standing nearby watching this bunch of idiot men. He smiled when he saw me and approached to guide me in safely.

Frankie was around 6'3 with a muscular built, short black hair and brown eyes. He had dealt with his fair share of bikers and knew how to handle just about anything they threw at him.

"Good evening Sarah"

"Evening Frankie"

"Follow me and I will guide a fine young lady like yourself into Lou's". He lead me to the main door.

"Thanks Frankie"

"No problem be careful in there and go straight to Lou once you enter" he ordered.

Since Lou's was notorious biker hangout I knew I had to be careful and since Frankie worked there every night I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"I will, Thanks Frankie". As I began to walk towards the entrance Frankie suddenly said,

"O and Sarah you are never going to believe what Lou has done to the place to do with Dracula". I looked at him with my eyebrows raised as I knew Lou could put some crazy plans into place when he wanted to. I kind of now felt reluctant to enter the establishment knowing Lou had obviously put one of his crazy plans into action. I briefly wondered if Clare or Una had anything to do with it.

I slowly opened the door to reveal one crazy vampire themed bar. I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or in awe as this bar was just as good as some of our sets yet it was so embarrassing as the theatre and YTC so vamperised enough. I didn't know whether to kill him or thank him.

The bar had blood red grand chairs instead of the normal kind, Tables that looked like the top of coffins. Candles, roses, skulls and fake blood all over them. Vampire themed cutlery and wine glasses. It was amazing.

I then remembered that I had to give Lou the a play jumper and a Dracula poster as well as a CD of the play theme song and another surprise. So I went to find him. It didn't take that long. That's when my heart went into overdrive as he was standing and talking to the hottest biker gang on the boardwalk The Lost Boys.

I could see Marko and Paul sitting on the couch in the middle, smirking at each other as Lou was telling them off and ordering them not to start bar fights when he was at The Jewel next week doing refreshments for our play. Due to the reason he did not want any chaos in his bar while he was gone. I knew that The Lost boys especially Marko and Paul were notorious for causing trouble and starting bar fights nearly killing their opponents. So much that Lou had given them the name Terror Twins.

I then noticed both David and Dwayne sitting on the armchairs smirking as I knew that their reputation as a dangerous, sexy, bad boy gang was everything to them. The liked that everyone was afraid of them and that they were known for being bad. So Marko and Paul's antics at causing trouble only further established that title.

I then heard Marko comment,

"Hey Lou you do realise that it's a few more months to Halloween right". That made the rest of these fine young men look at him, no doubt curious as to why the bar was vamperised. That when I remembered that I didn't know whether to kill him or thank him for the whole charade.

"This isn't for Halloween Marko" Lou teased obviously proud of his work.

"What's it for then?" "Did you just fancy celebrating the Vampire Culture". Both Dwayne and Paul broke into howls of laughter while David snickered.

"No this is for our youth world drama representatives who are performing Dracula to hopefully win the title yet again". I could see the boys raise their eyebrows to which I could tell that they had no idea what Lou was talking about. I decided to help Lou educate this bunch of fine men and find out what the hell is going on here and who put him up to it.

"Are they any good Lou or should I say do we really have a chance to win" Paul mused snickering. I decided to give him a piece of my mind just like any other YTC member would have done. Sure a lot of awful things had happened to us in the last year including losing Kevin and Skippy's accident but let me tell you we were back and back strong as ever and ready for one hell of a comeback.

"Listen here Lost Boy we aren't the YTC for nothing and sure a lot of crap has happened to us in the last year but let me tell you the YTC is coming back for one bloody hell of a comeback" I said to prove one hell of a point to not only to him but to everyone else. I could see a look of shock come across Paul's face as well as the other Lost Boy's. Lou just looked smug as he knew I knew how to tell it. Lou held out his hand and I gave him a high five.

"That's my girl!"

" And Lou what the hell is with all the vampire stuff?"

"You're doing Dracula for the World Championship aren't yeah?"

"Yeah but..."

"I thought I'd give you some inspiration"

"Lou we both know this is way over the top" "Plus both the YTC and The Jewel are vamperised enough". I crossed my arms and gave him a determined luck. I could see the boys laugh and grin or smirk at me. "I really don't knew weather to kill you or thank you because I'll admit this is very cool but also incredibly embarrassing"

"Hey I'm just trying to help" "Anyway you have your own part of our deal to uphold"

"Which is?" Marko but in.

"To win"

"O Lou we both know that the World championship Title is not going anywhere" I said with sheer determination evident in my voice. To send one clear message to Lou and everyone around me that the YTC intends with full force to take this title, keeping it as ours even after all the crap that has happened to us in the last year.

"Oooooo" the boys voiced. I looked at them.

"It's true, that title is staying right where it belongs with us "

"That's my girl" Lou said another giving me a high five.

"Determined Lou isn't she?" David mused looking at me with desire. Lou then smiled and replied.

"Well she is one of our strongest going out on that Jewel stage". I was shocked and humbled that he would say that.

"Lou we don't pick favourites"

"You are all very good but I have seen you improve out of the whole bunch plus I have known you since you were ten and outside of the YTC". I rolled my eyes while the boys chuckled.

"So Lou she's beautiful and talented" Marko grinned.

"Very". I couldn't help but blush while the boys laughed and winked at me.

"Lou shut-up" "Tell me have the rest of the lot seen this charade yet"

"Nope you are the first, Do me a favour and pass it on"

"I will that's if it hasn't already been"

"Hey Lou you know the way we're your best customers"

"I don't know about that Paul" I giggled while both Marko and Paul winked at me.

"now what is it you want?"

"Easy for myself and the boys to be formally introduced to this fine, beautiful young women before our eyes". My heart started pounding as no guy had ever given a comment like that to me before.

"Paul's only being honest Chicka" Dwayne smiled. Lou rolled his eyes and smiled.

"This my young bachelors is a strong, beautiful, talented and independent women by the name of..."

"Trouble". Lou and the boys as well as myself turned to see a grinning Beeno grinning smugly back at us.

Lou shook his head amused before saying,

"Beeno what part of me telling you before that no people under sixteen allowed in the bar after nine"

"Yea Beeno" I teased. He turned and glared at me playfully.

"Why how old is this kid" Dwayne inquired glancing at him and smirking back at me.

"He's fourteen and the baby of the bunch"

"Shut up Roo" "You do realise that you are here to do a job and not flirt with four bikers right" Beeno smirked.

"Says the kid who shouldn't even be in this bar at all"

"oooooo" the boys mocked.

"Right Beeno she's right so time to go"

"Come on Lou, I thought you loved me"

"I do love you and I'm doing this for your own good" Lou replied laughing, taking him by the shoulder and leading him out. The boys then turned to me smiling with laughter in their eyes.

"What was that about?" Paul mused, looking at me and winking.

"That was Beeno being Benno which is him sticking his head in somewhere where it shouldn't be" I mused.

"Like he always does". We all turned to see Max smiling.

"Max!" I say hugging him as Max was one of the nicest people in the world and has helped us with many productions in the past. So you could say he's our right hand man.

"Hey Roo" "Are we ready to go live"

"We better be since we only have one more full rehearsal before we go that happens"

"Come on girl I have no doubt in my mind that you guys will kick some serious ass out there".

"Are you going to watch us"

"Of course". Just then Lou came back in.

"Hello Max, what can I do for you?"

"Just came by to give you the CD you ordered." He handed Lou the CD.

"Thank you Max"

"No problem Lou""Sarah do me a favour and tell the rest of the cast and crew to break a leg"

"I will defiantly"

"Good night gentlemen and lady" Max said. He headed out talking with Lou.

I then turned to see four of the best looking guys on the planet staring back at me smiling or smirking. However all of them looking at me with the same look of love and desire. That I couldn't help but blush.

"So angel come sit and join us poor desperate men" David mused looking me dead in the eye, sending my heart in a spin. He smirked as if he could hear it. Dwayne then held out his hand to me, beckoning me to take it. I found myself drawn to these four sexy bikers and placed my hand in Dwayne's. He slowly pulled closer to him, placing me down between himself and Paul. Paul proceeded to place his hand over my shoulder, smirking. Both Marko and David all the while still gazing at me with intense love.

"Look you are so stunning that you have all of us hopeless men falling for you" Marko smiled. I blushed hiding in Paul's shoulder.

"Awe the cutie's blushing, Marko you made her blush". Dwayne smiled. The rest of the boys chuckled.

Thankfully Lou appeared to save me from embarrassing myself even further

"Well, well Sarah look at you, all cosy with four bikers" Lou teased.

"Shut-up Lou" I blushed. so much for my plan of Lou saving me from embarrassing myself, he was doing quite the opposite and embarrassing me more.

"Now Roo, what is this job that everyone keeps bothering you to do involving me". I then remembered that I still had to give Lou his backstage pass, Dracula play poster and jumper, a CD and a small surprise for him.

"O yeah right" "I have been sent to give you some things". I tried to get to my feet but both Dwayne and Paul held me down, looking at me smirking those sexy smirks of theirs while Marko held my hand, ginning his Cheshire cat grin.

"Lou a little help here". Lou laughed rolling his eyes.

"Paul, Dwayne and Marko""Let poor Sarah go, she has to get something for me". They all pouted kissing me before releasing me. I could see David blow me a kiss causing me to blush while they once again laughed.

I then fetched my back and set it down in front of everyone. I could see the boys look at the bag as if they were dying to know what it contained. Lou and I laughed as they all looked like hungry loins looking at the same piece of meat. They then all turned and winked at me. I then put my hand in the bag and took out the Dracula play poster as it was the most important piece in there. Since it was to advertise our play. It was rolled up so I carefully unrolled it, knowing that if I damaged it in anyway, Laurie, Blitz Beeno and Phil would be my undoing. I laid it carefully on the table so it could be viewed.

From behind me I heard Lou say,

"Wow they really know how to advertise" "They did a great job Sarah, who made it"

"Beeno, Laurie, Blitz and Phil, it's good isn't it"

"Dam right it is" Marko mused. I smiled, happy that it was received so well. Lou then carefully took the poster to but it up. We all turned around to see where he was going to hang the poster and were shocked to find he was placing it right in the middle of a vampire shrine. I was in awe as well as shocked that he had one.

It appeared to be a window frame with the words Dracula in blood red letter underneath, a black rose and candles lit all on one shelf .

"Well what do you think" Lou asked pinning up the poster in the middle of the frame.

"I don't know what to think Lou all I know is your mad". The boys laughed while Lou chuckled.

"Right what else do you have in that back of tricks". I then pulled out the CD of the theme song for the play 'Cry Little Sister' and handed it to Lou.

"ahh good ole vampiric music". I snickered as he walked over to another shock which was a vampire styled CD player. The boys and I raised our eyebrows while he placed the CD in.

It had candles all around and fake blood dripping from it. That's when 'Cry Little Sister' came blaring over the speakers and throughout the bar. I noticed all the boys smile so I guessed they liked it. Lou then came back over and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm guessing that this is going to be played live during the production rather than on a CD"

"It is, my brother's band is playing it". Marko then grabbed by hand to get my attention. I looked down at him as he smirked that sexy smile of his back at me before asking.

"Is this in Dracula?". I patted his head while the other boys howled with laughter.

"This Marko is not only in Dracula but this is the theme song for Dracula".

"I thought the theme song was Blood In My Eyes by Sum 41?" Lou asked.

He was right. Blood In My Eyes had been the original theme song but we changed it to Cry Little Sister because we felt that the lyrics where better.

"It was Lou but we changed it because we thought Cry Little Sister sounded better".

"Your right baby, it does sound better" Paul said smirking at me.

"Thank you Paul I will pass that on to Gemma head of the sound engineering on this production"

"Do" "Now is there anything else pretty lady that you have in that magic bag of yours?" The boys snickered and looked at me curiously.

"I have three other things to give to Lou"

Three for me, I thought you only you had Two"

"We did but then we decided to give you the other surprise since we are not sure if we will be able to give it to you at the closing ceremony"

"You mean when you win" Dwayne smirked.

"Dam right Dwayne" "Anyway the first thing is the play jumper". I pulled it out of the bag and handed it to him. The boys all looked at the jumper all wondering what it was for.

"This is the play jumper everyone involved in the play has one, it's kind of like a keepsake as well as to help advertise the play" I explained so they understood why I was giving him a jumper.

The jumper had a picture of Dracula on the back and glittery lips with fangs on the front as well as the YTC symbol. It was designed by Dodo, Liz and Chance.

"Thank you I will wear it throughout the championship"

"The second thing is an exclusive backstage access pass" I lifted out a all access backstage pass and handed it to Lou.

"No doubt to bring back snacks for the rest of the crew and cast but Sarah why do I need a pass?"

"You didn't hear". They all looked at me questionably.

"No, what?"

"They have hired security to stop anyone without a pass getting backstage during the competition". They all looked at me surprised.

"Interesting" Lou inquired.

"You better wear that jumper and finally this is from all of the cast and YTC as a thank you for all you have done throughout this production and so many others over the years as well as saving one of our own". I carefully took out a leather bound script of Dracula and handed it to Lou.

He was in awe and shocked when he opened the cover as to him it revealed a thank you note signed by everyone.

The boys obviously noticed his reaction as David mused,

"What is it Lou?"

"It's a leather bound Dracula script with a little thank you note signed by everyone in the YTC"

"Awe that's nice"

"He deserves it as he has done so much for us as well as saved one of us from death"

"Thank you sweetie" Lou said hugging me "And tell the others thank you from me"

"I will"

"Roo come here" Marko said motioning me to sit on his lap next to Paul. I found I couldn't say no to Marko and his friendly ways. So I walked over. He all of a sudden grabbed me, placing me down on his lap while both Dwayne and Paul laughed at the look of shock on my face. Marko then hugged me close while David said,

"Lou another round on us". He nodded replying,

"Right David coming right up". He then went to the bar to get the drinks while I still sat on Marko's lap comfortably. Lou then appeared once again carrying a tray of four shots of what appeared to be tequila and a mineral for me since he knew I didn't drink and was underage.

"Awe what about one for the lady"

"Paul!" "Number one I'm not getting her drunk , two she is underage and finally three her drama coach is scary as hell and she would murder me".

That was so true Clare would kill him and feed him to her dogs if she heard Lou had given me drink and trust me she is one scary women when she is angry.

"Trust me Paul" I replied leaning over and resting against his shoulder "Lou would be no more if Clare got word" "Plus I have three hours of dance rehearsals and five hours of Dracula play rehearsals tomorrow and I don't know about you but I don't fancy suffering from a hangover and having to do all those things". He and the rest of the boys laughed.

"Fair enough gorgeous" he replied patting my head. Dwayne then handed him a tequila shot and the four of them knocked it back.

Before slamming the glasses down on the table, facing downwards.

"Whoa" Paul shrieked while me along with everyone else laughed at him.

"Lou another round" Marko yelled. David then brushed a hand across my cheek, smiling.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Paul mused putting what appeared to be a peanut in his mouth.

"Dam right she is" Dwayne replied winking at me. I could feel blush come across my face while the boys chuckled. Lou then appeared with yet another tray of Tequila shots. He then placed it down on the table and the boys took a shot each.

"To the most beautiful, charming, most gorgeous girl in the world" Marko cheered holding up his glass.

"Too true Marko" Paul joined clicking his glass with Marko to which both David and Dwayne joined him. They then knocked them back and once again slammed them down on the table. Marko and Paul then hugged me while both Dwayne and David blew kisses at me. I noticed that none of them seemed to be drunk in anyway.

"Must have a strong tolerance for alcohol" I thought.

Lou once again appeared from nothing drying a glass with what appeared to be a wash towel, smiling.

"Sarah I have an interesting question for yeah?" We all looked at him, smiling as we were all have a lot of fun. Even though I had just met these four sexy bikers, I felt like I had known them for ages.

"Go on Lou"

"Who is your other main threat besides the England in this competition?"

"Denmark". That shocked everyone as they all raised their eyebrows. People wouldn't think that Denmark would pose a threat to the United States but they do.

"Really?" Marko asked,

"It's true besides England, Denmark are the dark horses in this competition" Just the year before last they won".

"Interesting" Dwayne mused.

"Yeah but babe you guys are going to win" Paul said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know about that Paul, in this competition you never know which way the ball is going to go" "Trust me we can go out there and give one hell of an amazing performance and come in last place" "These judges have seen nearly every performance of Dracula imaginable and if they don't like something you can be pretty dam sure that they will make a note of it and take away points from your final score"

"She's right Paul, you really don't know which way the ball is going to roll".

That reminded me of Mike's accident and that no-one ever thought he would be able to walk much less perform again after losing his arm and begin told he would be wheelchair bound. Now after months of intensive rehabilitation he is now going to surprise not only his parents and everyone in Santa Carla who has been following his story. That Mike Walsh is going to get up on that stage and perform with us despite the odds. Skippy as he is known as was set to perform and shock everyone.

"This is going to be one hell of an amazing show!" Lou laughed "Regardless of what happens"

That made me remember about the amazing comeback that was going to happen in the midst of this championship. The comeback of one of our own. I decided to tell Lou and the boys the biggest shock of all out of all the things I had given him.

"Lou do you remember the day that everything came to a halt, back in January this year" I croaked at as I was going to tell him some amazing news that we all had hoped for months.

"What about January?" The boys all looked at me in wonder.

"26th of January, you should remember, you were there". Realisation crossed his face as he was remembering Mike or Skippy as he was known as by us accident. A look of sadness crossed his face as he was indeed the one who found Skippy in the state he was. I decided to explain to the boys this remarkable story of tenacity and will about one of our own.

"The reason why I'm reminding Lou about this is because I am about to reveal a big and unforgettable surprise" "But before I do I want to go back to the beginning" "This tale is a story about one of our own named Skippy or Mike and his will to not only live but to prove everybody wrong" "It all began on the 26th of January, on a normal everyday Saturday morning" "Skippy and his brother Kevin woke up that morning to come to the conclusion that they were late for the YTC and that is not a position you want to be in as Clare, you can bet will surely kill you" "So they frolicked around for a good half an hour before jumping in the car and heading to the YTC house" "Unfortanally Kevin thought they should speed up to get there, not realising the danger". I stopped to get myself from breaking down crying as Dwayne placed a hand on my shoulder, "They were only about ten minutes from the house when suddenly the car spun out of control and flipped over a wall" "Sadly Kevin was killed instantly and Skippy was thrown out of the car about 20 meters" "But not all in one piece, his left arm had be severed from his shoulder and he was badly hurt". I then looked to Lou.

"I was driving down to the YTC and as I rounded the corner, I noticed a car flipped over in a field" "I stopped to try and help and realised that it was Kevin" "I tried to bring Kevin back but he was gone" "I didn't realise that Skippy was with him until I heard a faint moan" "Looked around the opposite side of the car and saw Skips lying there" "He looked dead, it was then that I saw his arm was missing and shockingly found it by the dashboard" "I was lucky as two people , one of them being a nurse had arrived" "So we phoned for help" "The emergency services arrived and Skippy was rushed to hospital and into surgery to save his life and see what could be done with his arm" "By then his parents had been told but I had the difficult task of telling the YTC" "So I rang Clare and told her everything". He then looked at me.

"We were chilling out in the house when Clare came in and broke the news to us" "That one of our own was gone and one was on deaths door" "Everything just stopped of course we immediately dropped everything and went straight to the hospital" "When we got there we were told by the doctors that he probably won't make it and if he does not only will he not have a limb but he will most likely be in a wheelchair" "Well the fist surprise he gave everyone was he came around after two weeks, the second surprise was the first thing he told all of us was I am getting out on that stage and will perform Dracula just as good as anyone else with you guys" "Even if it kills me". I chuckled remembering.

"At the time we kind of all looked at each other thinking it must be the drugs getting to him." They laughed. "But know for months he kept surprising everyone by learning to walk and pushing himself to the max" "The doctors still insisted that he will never do drama or dance again and that performing at Dracula was out of the question" "Well let me tell you Lou" "He has been practicing just like us even with one arm, he is going to be up on that stage". Lou looked at me with shock as that was the last thing he expected. He then pulled me up, spinning me around, hugging me.

"Holy hell, What a guy!" "Please say that is the only setback on this production" Dwayne inquired. I looked at him.

"Dwayne let's just say there was a lot of amazing moments as well as tears shed on this production"

Which was true. Our production had not always gone smoothly. There had been rehearsals full of tears as well as people say we can't do this. Yet we weren't known for producing and putting on some of the best youth theatre out there for nothing.

"But we aren't the YTC for nothing" I heard a voice say from behind me and turned to see Tommy and Bambi approach smiling.

Tommy was a lean spontaneous 17 year old with blonde short hair and brown eyes. While Bambi was a petite 17 year old with blue eyes and red curly hair. She may be small but let me tell yeah her bite was worse than her bark.

"Guys this is Tommy who plays Van Halesing and Bambi who is executive producer on the show". Both parties nodded hello to each other.

"Come on Roo, Clare wants everyone back as we have one hell of an early rehearsal tomorrow, and Lou what the hell have you done with the place" Bambi asked, looking at Lou. Lou just smiled back and replied,

"I decided to vamperise the bar to show my support Bam Bam "

"You know I hate when you call me that".

I was dragged away for this stupid argument by Paul asking,

"How long has the YTC been around for?"

"32 years but it has grown" "Such as no one ever expected us to take shows abroad". The guys all raised their eyebrows at me no doubt surprised.

"You guys have taken shows abroad?" Dwayne asked

"Yep we have been to twelve different countries for both The World Championships and both touring shows both alone and a dance company".

"Wow" Marko mused.

"What places have you guys been to?" David asked. I looked to Tommy so he could answer this one.

"Spain, France, Germany, Scotland, England, Canada, Ireland, Italy, Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland"

"Iceland?"

"Yeah Iceland"

"Interesting!" David acknowledged. Bambi stopped arguing with Lou and came over.

"Hey girl, come on let's go". I then got to my feet and turned to the boys. They all looked at me sadly.

"Don't worry boys I'll see you guys soon". They then all looked at me with desire once again.

"You can bet baby" Paul replied huskily.

"Sarah do you need tickets?"

"Not for the opening, the opening takes place on the boardwalk tomorrow night but you will need them for the production"

"Just drop into The Jewel Box Office and you can get them from there" "There not that expensive" Tommy said wrapping his arms around me. The guys then all got to their feet and approached me one by one.

David first. He then spun me in his arms and kissed me passionately on the lips before whispering in my ear,

"I'll see you soon my beloved". He then passed me to Dwayne. Who hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"See you later Chicka". I was then passed to Paul who wrapped his arms around me, rocking me back and forth before kissed me neck.

"I love you baby, don't worry I'll see you soon." Marko then picked me up, spinning me around before setting me on my feet, kissing both my cheeks.

"I love you Rooey" "See you later my pretty little ladybug". Bambi, Tommy and I then left the bar and headed back to the YTC.

When we got back there, we could see everyone either in bed or getting ready for bed. Bambi and I then went to our room with Laurie, Bue, Eli and tried to get some sleep.

Our room had three steel bunk beds and I slept over Bambi. The walls were decorated by us and were a cup with different colours coming from it. There was a closet and a table against the back wall. I loved our room it was always warm and cosy as well as being full of chat as after all there were six girls in it.

Since we knew that there was six of us, we all knew that we probably wouldn't get much sleep since we'd spend half the night talking and laughing about the stupid things. While I was lying around, nodding off. Laurie suddenly asked,

"So The Lost Boys have the hots for our own Roo". The other girls laughed.

"Yep when I arrived at the bar there she was sitting on Marko's lap with Paul cuddling against her, Dwayne holding her hand and David stroking her cheek". I groaned as not only where the girls and the rest of the YTC not ever going to let me live it down but I knew that it would be lucky if I got any sleep at all since they were going to keep talking about it as well as asking me questions about them. Finally after hours of questions and answers from me about the guys. We finally got some sleep.


End file.
